It's All About Tomarrow
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ SHUxRYU ] I clear my throat and try to make my blue eyes seem strong and cheery. I try to hide my fear.[ Please R&R ]


It's All About Tomarrow

He lie on the hospital bed, his walkman held gently in his right hand. His headset around his neck. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. His short, pink hair a mess on his pillow. That's how I found him. Room # 403. It was Friday, October the 13th of the year 2006. As I came in, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Bout time … You showed up …" His quiet voice said playfully. I looked over to him. His violet eyes weren't letting off their usual cheerful aura. They shouldn't be. Considering where he is, and what position he is in. I step up to his left, at his bedside. I clear my throat and try to make my blue eyes seem strong and cheery. I try to hide my fear.

"So, uhm … What-What's that?" I asked nodding towards the walkman in his hand.

"Tohma brought me this … I asked him to …" Shuichi answered weakly.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed, feeling my legs trembling.

He smiled at me with his usual grin, as if, trying to make things better. Make things ok. But they _weren't_ ok.

"You." He answered rather simply.

I bit into my bottom lip lightly, holding back tears.

"The doctors said that if I made it through the night, then I can go home tomarrow …"

"Really?"

"Yeah … They said that'll give the medication enough time to travel throughout my system and hopefully it can help me for another year, or so …"

"Hm … I brought you something …"

"Hm?"

"I thought you might like it …" I pulled out the bracelet I'd given him for his birthday.

"My lucky charm …"

"Mmm-hmmm … Your lucky charm … I thought maybe if you had it on you … You know, there would be more of a chance of you coming back home and staying with me forever … Like we promised each other we would …"

"Hm … I know it seems so hard right now, but trust me, one of these days, it'll all be better again Ryu, ok?"

"You sound so sure …"

"Of course I'm sure … How can't I be?"

I didn't reply for I knew he wasn't finished what he wanted to say to me.

"I have you." He said with a smile, reaching out and taking my hand into his.

I could feel the hot, slow tears trailing down and staining my skin. I was crying for the first time in a long time.

"Aww, Ryu … Don't _cry_…"

I couldn't help it, here he was, lying in a hospital bed…And, I had to watch.

His raspy, little voice, broke my sobbing. He was singing my song, "Sleepless Beauty."

The mere title fit him now.

He was a sleepless beauty.

All night long, I sat at his side, watching him, holding his hand…He finally fell asleep, and he'd wake up now and again. All throughout the night he did this. Sleeping off and on. The dawn broke over the horizon, and I climbed carefully onto the bed, lying beside him. He snuggled himself against me, before opening his eyes.

"Ryu?"

"Yeah Shu?"

"I…"

The convo was silenced as a Doctor and a Nurse walked into the room. I was ordered off the bed calmly by the Nurse. I followed her orders, not wanting her to get upset with me.

I went and sat outside Shuichi's room, in a chair. The Nurse came out, followed by the Doctor. They stood before me for a while. That worried me. They talked as though Shuichi were…

I chewed my bottom lip whenever I had to be silent, and hoped for the best.

"So, you and Shindo-san, are together?" The Nurse questioned me.

"Yeah."  
"How long have you two been dating?"

"Come today, it should be…Let's see…Five months?"

"You're wrong Ryu…It's six months…Are you already losing track?" Another voice kicked in.

I looked, there he was. Short, cotton candy, pink hair. Violet eyes. And a smile on his lips.

"Shu!"

"I told you, today, if I made it…I'd be released."

"I'm just…Happy you made it…"

He smiled,

"Well, you're so happy that you're just gonna sit there…I'm wearing my normal cloths…I'm waiting for a hug, a kiss, maybe even to just go home…I don't want to stay here much longer…"

I got up, walked over to him, pulling him to me in an embracement.

"Shu?"

"Yeah Ryu?"

"What were you going to say before…?"

"Oh!...I love you…"

"Hm…I love you too…"

Looking down upon him, I gave him a kiss.


End file.
